Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass phosphor body, and more particularly to a method for producing sheets of glass phosphor.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a common glass phosphor body is used on a light device, for example, an LED structure device disclosed in TWM474264. The LED structure device includes a glass sintering phosphor body disposed on a path of an LED light source, and the glass sintering phosphor body is a porous structure body which is formed by inorganic glass powder, red phosphor powder and yellow phosphor powder being sintered.
However, the glass sintering phosphor body mentioned above has a porous structure, and a service life of the glass sintering phosphor body may decrease due to containing too many pores. For example, when the light source produces a high energy light which projects on the pores of the glass sintering phosphor body, the pores contain air, the air may easily undergo volume thermal expansion because of being projected by the light, and the pores expand and make the glass sintering phosphor body crack and damaged. In addition, during a forming process of the glass sintering phosphor body, there may have problems like contracted sintering volume and increased material stress due to too many pores. Therefore, the objects of the present invention are to find out how to effectively improve a structural strength of the glass phosphor body to increase the service life, how to eliminate the pores and how to elevate a manufacturing yield rate.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.